


Your chest isn't as flat as I thought it was

by berrydonut1



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chie is an amazing sidekick, I hope this expresses my love for my French baby, Kaneki being a creep, Kaneki is being creepy, M/M, Omega Shuu, Omega Shuu is baby, Poor Shuu, Shuu in lingerie, Shuu is an omega in my world, Shuu is so cute, tsukiyama in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrydonut1/pseuds/berrydonut1
Summary: Kaneki is such a freaky bf!
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Tsukiyama Shuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Your chest isn't as flat as I thought it was

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm hungry and have barely eaten lunch and now it's past dinnertime! Now, I'm starving and Imma go eat! Sorry if there are any mistakes, flow issues, and yada yada! I just thought about this high in the evening!

Kaneki could not help but beam at the sight of Tsukiyama's ass! Pretty legs wrapped so tightly with skinny black slacks that easily be mistaken for a pair of small-sized leggings made Kaneki's teeth grit harder as his smirk grew.

Kaneki couldn't help but go absurd at the thought of biting deep into that cheek. What was stopping him anyway?

Tsukiyama was occupied at the sink at that moment. Amid his memory of the time when Kaneki petted him like a kitten, he jolted. He felt a vigorous slap on the right side of his tush. 

He twisted over only to see Kaneki with a very terrifying lewd grin. Shaking his head, Shuu groaned, "Mon Cher! What has got into you?" Perhaps that only made the circumstance more embarrassing once Kaneki bent down to give that same cheek a painful, yet, pleasing chew. 

Raising back up, Kaneki placed his tights hands over Shuu's shoulders. "Baby! You do realize those slacks are tight! You might as well wear leggings."

Blushing, Shuu abruptly drained the glass of water as a refreshment from what he just heard. He put the empty glass down once Kaneki pulled his hand and dragged him to the bedroom. 

\--------------

"Hey! Stop!" Shuu shrieked as he tried covering himself in bed but had it no help. All he could do was cry at the way Kaneki was bullying him so much today. He heard him snorting laughter like some maniac as the camera flashed its light.

Kaneki had invited Chie to have some fun. Indeed, Chie grinned at the sight. Kaneki had Shuu wear a pastel blue set of lingerie with a pair of pasty white lace slippers. The lingerie size was perfect! A small-sized bra and a pair of panties fit him very prettily. His chest was now appearing a lot bigger than the usual which impressed Kaneki. He hadn't known that Tsukiyama wasn't flat by any means. 

Kaneki had asked Chie to take photos of Shuu being cute in this outfit in bed and to print them out to hand them to only him and no other. 

The end of the event wrapped up in a high-five with Chie and Ken.

\--------------------

"Say! Here's my favorite photo!" exclaimed Kaneki as he showed Shuu the embarrassing photo as he flipped through them on the bed with Shuu. 

Since Shuu was moving around so much in bed that day of the photos, the clasp of his bra came off, making the bra slide off his shoulders. 

Tsukiyama buried his red face in the pillow because it was such a shame to look at. "Stooop! Mon amour!"

Kaneki giggled, "Maybe I'll keep this in a secret frame?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr and Insta are both berrydonut1


End file.
